


Aftermath pt2

by Net_Foyet



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alpha Scott, Anal Sex, Canon Gay Relationship, Control Issues, Dominance, Loss of Control, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Net_Foyet/pseuds/Net_Foyet
Summary: *After Hunting the Archon, choosing to save the Salarians Pathfinder over Drack's colleagues, alpha Scott wanted control taken from him, to feel powerless without his life on the line, who better to help than Gil?





	Aftermath pt2

Hands gripped and pressed against the cold stainless walls. Scott had his head bent down as the hot shower water hit his back and catch in his lengthening hair. He knew what Drack was going through, in a way they were similar that they only had one other blood relative left in this forsaken galaxy. Still, it didn’t help the pain or stop the tears from falling. Drack could talk to Kesh. Scott wasn’t even able to have a normal conversation with his sister.

Ever since he took on this role his father passed down, Scott had to be strong. Had to be brave. Could not show weakness. Had to stick with the choices he made… The list went on and on. At least here, in Scott’s private world, no one could see him like this, no one could see his broken state except…

“I won’t say ‘I know what you’re going through.’ We both know that would be a lie.” Gil’s somber voice reached Scott in the shower. Although he didn’t hear him come in, Scott didn’t even flinch. In truth he wanted to be alone, but he didn’t have the heart to tell him to go. “But, if you need to talk, I’m right here.”

Turning off the shower, and drying himself, Scott stepped out with the towel covering his face, not caring that Gil saw him, after all, he had nothing to be ashamed of, especially when it was just them.

Gil’s clothes felt tight around the waist, seeing the pathfinder like this, with nothing covering him was something he had only dreamed of, though, in his dream, Scott’s demeanor was total dominance, total lust; not insecurity. The way they flirted, Gil could easily tell that Scott was an alpha, but, Gil had to guess that even alphas needed to let their hair down. 

“Scott,” Gil started, but couldn’t find the right words as they approached each other.

“Gil…” he let the towel drop as he pressed a desperate kiss to the man, hoping this action could reveal what Scott needed right now. 

And Gil provided without question. Just by the way Scott’s figure was pressed against him, feeling the hardening weight between his legs, he pressed Scott hard against the wall, relishing in the grunt and moan the captain released with their lips still connected, their noses just barely brushing against each other, unable to contain the heat trailing where their hands crossed. Arms wrapped around each other, slowly stripping Gil down as they managed to make it to Scott’s bed, the latter hit the corner with the crook of his knee and fell back. 

Gil fell on top of him, unable to pull away as their warm, bare figures and hard members pressed against each other, sensing every inch of each other, every fiber yearning to be touched.

“Gil,” Scott whispered with desperation as they broke apart to breathe. “Please take me.”  
Gil froze with his arm wrapped behind Scott’s neck. Was he being real? He glanced at the man beneath him, his lips swollen from their kiss. “I thought you were an alpha.”

Grinning guiltily, Scott answered as he leaned on his elbows, “I am. But, right now I just want control out of my hands, without my life on the line. I want you to take that control from me. After suffering death, I need to feel alive.”

That honesty Scott had, pure honesty. Gil’s past lovers were never this honest and it was one of the reasons he loved about Scott.

Grinding against him, their cocks hardening again from the friction, Gil admitted, “I’ve never really topped before.”

“That’s alright,” the captain rolled them over so he was on top, his hand slid past his chest, down his abdomen, to his pelvis, and slowly stroked the engineer’s thick shaft, wanting to hear more of Gil’s groaning. “Just go slow. This is my first time on the receiving end.”

Gil’s laugh turned into a moan as Scott went down on him, taking his thick member with his mouth. He knew he wouldn’t be able to fit the entire cock in his mouth, but Scott was resourceful as he sucked him from tip to middle, his hand stroking what he couldn’t reach.

“Jesus…” Gil groaned. “For an alpha, you sure know how to push me to the edge…”

Licking and sucking his sac, Scott chuckled, quickly learning what Gil liked. When he was lathered in Scott’s saliva, Gil pulled him up and pushed him down, kissing and biting his neck, his arm snaking behind his thigh, grabbing his ass and spreading him as his throbbing cock pressed against Scott’s hole

Breathing heavily near his ear, bending Scott’s knees and using his precome as a lubricant, Gil closed his eyes as Scott toyed with his earlobe. As he slowly pressed the tip in, Scott tensed up, as his hands gripped the bed sheets. 

Gil asked in a worried, husky voice. “You’re sure about this?”  
“Please, I want it to be you.”

“Alright, but you need to relax. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Trying to relax, to ease his nerves and muscles, Scott whispered, “I don’t mind a little pain.”

“The battlefield is different from the bedroom, sweetheart. I thought you would’ve already guessed that.”

Both laughing at how true that statement was, Gil felt Scott ease up, and he pressed the tip in hearing Scott’s sharp inhale.

The further Gil pushed, the tighter and hotter Scott became, letting the captain get used to his intrusion; so, this is what it felt like. A strangling heat closing around his shaft, Gil was burning with lust. It felt insanely addictive and he wondered vaguely if his former lovers had felt the same thing with him. What’s more, watching Scott writhe beneath him, his muscles flexing, his chest expanding and contracting with every slow breath… Gil had to pace himself, reminding himself that this was Scott’s first time.

Feeling like forever, Scott felt Gil’s balls hit him just as he hit his prostate. Scott’s form jerked and arched involuntarily as he let out a sharp grunt, not of pain, but of realization.  
“You alright?” Gil looked worried, wondering if he had pushed too quickly. 

“Move…” Scott could only manage to say, he needed to feel that again but couldn’t speak. Instead, his hands grasped Gil’s ass wanting him to do that again.

Pulling out so it was just his tip left, Gil pushed into him again, harder and a fraction faster. The more Scott opened up to him, the faster Gil moved, sweat forming, his head clouding with ecstasy. Their pants and groans merged in the room, they were unable to form words even though Gil wanted to say something. Instead, while still fucking him, his legs wrapping around, Gil forced his mouth on Scott’s, who willingly returned the kiss, their tongue’s entwining with each other, their figures speaking for them. 

Suddenly, Gil pulled out and beckoned Scott to ride him, the latter wasted no time. Cheeks burning with lust, Scott pushed him back against the headboard, trailed his mouth and tongue from the base of his neck up to his own lips, his hole felt empty and cold, he wanted, no needed to be stuffed. Unable to break eye contact, Scott guided Gil’s hard cock in his ass.  
Cursing and whispering his name, Gil’s hands spread Scott’s cheeks, massaging and smacking him. “You’re so tight… I know a Pathfinder’s supposed to be uptight but damn!”

Riding him slowly, relishing the thought that he could take all of Gil, Scott chuckled, his hands running across Gil’s back and neck. “I aim to please Gil.”

“That you do.” Rocking his hips, moaning as Scott grinded against him, taking all of Gil’s length as it pressed against his prostate over and over again.

“Gil… I’m gonna come…” Scott tried not to whimper as he felt the build-up. He started fisting his cock but Gil pulled his hand away, wrapping his arms around him and pounding as hard as he could into the pathfinder.

“I too am…” Gil spoke between each breath feeling his own pressure. “Where do you want me to come?”

“In… In!” his entire body on fire, Scott arched his back and cried out as the hot pearly white liquid spurted on Gil’s chest, and his own.

Following his release, Gil pulled Scott close and jerked as he buried his cock deep in his hole and came harder than he had ever done in his life.

Both panting, coming off their high and now feeling exhaustion, Scott unsteadily pulled out, and lay next to him. Gil had really filled him, it was leaking but he didn’t care. He wrapped his arm over Gil’s chest, nestling in the nape of his raw neck. 

“You sure know how to bottom.” Gil commented with his sly smile, his heart slowing to a normal pace

“And you sure know how to top.” Scott grinned, reached up and kissed him. “Thank you, I needed this.”

“What would you do without me?” he chided him, grabbing the covers and pulling it over them.   
“No idea, though, I’m glad it’s you.”

“Think I can top again anytime soon?”

“Of course, though, I’m still the alpha.”

Both laughing, loving the thought of sharing roles, Gil watched as Scott slowly drifted off. He was overworked, Gil thought as he stroked his hair, this was the perfect way for him to let loose and he was glad Scott trusted him. “I love you, Scott.”

Sleepily, Scott returned the sentiment, kissing him again before they fell into a deep sleep, taking advantage of this moment before they had to return to their duties in a couple hours before Scott had to take on the challenges of Andromeda, but Gil knew that he would not be alone this time. He would be there to help the pathfinder.


End file.
